


A coffee back in time

by 5hines_writes



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, SHINee - Freeform, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hines_writes/pseuds/5hines_writes
Summary: an accident with memory loss leaves two boys drifting apart, only to bump into each other 3 years later.





	A coffee back in time

Kibum was walking to the store to get some food and was replying to his friend when he bumped into someone quite hard. He saw a flash of blonde hair as he tumbled onto the ground. The guy who had come in the other direction apologised and pulled him up. Kibum looked up to thank him but his breath got stuck in his throat.

“Jonghyun?!” Key wasn’t sure if he was happy to see him or upset it was only now, but the warmth spreading from the places where they had touched gave a fair indication.

“Kibum, I am so glad to see you,” Jonghyun hugged Kibum. Kibum gladly hugged him back. He had forgotten how Jonghyun smelled, his deodorant still the same familiar scent. 

“Are you busy, we could go for a coffee?” Kibum asked him when they unlocked from the hug. It had been over 3 years since they saw each other. It was all such a blur for Kibum, he never really knew where Jonghyun went so suddenly. 

“Sure, I’d love to,” Jonghyun smiled at Kibum and it was almost as if there were tears glistening in his eyes. 

Kibum and Jonghyun sat down with their coffee in a booth. Kibum had smiled when Jonghyun remembered his order with ease, even after so long. 

“So what are you up to these days?” Jonghyun asked Kibum.   
“Well, I work at a firm a few blocks away. Assistant manager. And I also do some freelance modelling,” Kibum told him, “What about you?”

“Wow, well I am not quite sure how to follow that. I continued my studies. Graduated a few months back, Then I did a summer course and I still perform in café’s but I don’t really have a steady job yet.” 

There were a few seconds of silence, Kibum sipped his coffee, seemingly in deep thought. Then he put his cup down resolutely.

“Where did you go?” Kibum asked, his smile from a minute ago vanished.

“Sorry?” Jonghyun asked.

“Where did you go? You just left without a trace and I needed you,” Kibum accused him. Jonghyun looked hurt. He put his cup of coffee down and locked eyes with Kibum.

“There is not a day that goes by where I don’t regret leaving, Kibum. But you can’t blame me either. You didn’t remember me, I came by your hospital bed every day, first when you were in a coma, then I still came by even though you were so rude to me. You didn’t even remember my name and it hurt too much, Bum. It was hard to see and there was a good chance you wouldn’t ever remember me. 

“And then your mother came up to me, told me how she never approved of me being around you. She was very rude to me, you know. I wasn’t even allowed to visit you anymore. And it hurt too much, so yes I left. But I send you a birthday card every year in the hopes you’d come and find me when you were ready, but you never did.”

“I never got them,” Kibum replied softly, “I had no clue I am sorry.”

“I don’t blame you, Bum. But you have to understand my part too,” Jonghyun told him, reaching over to Kibum’s hand and squeezing it before pulling it back.

“I do now,” Kibum said, wondering if his mother had hidden the cards on purpose.

“How much of your memory did you get back?” Jonghyun asked.

Kibum smiled, “All of it.” 

“All? Even-?” Jonghyun asked.

“Yes,” Kibum replied, knowing what he was referring to.

“And then to meet today out of all days,” Jonghyun commented, even slightly blushing.

“Today?” Kibum asked puzzled.

“14th of February?” Jonghyun answered. Now Kibum was blushing too. 

“Right,” he said.

  
“So what now?” Jonghyun asked him. Kibum frowned.

“Well, we can’t just pick up where we left off, it’s been too long,” he replied.

“I know, but I am not letting you go, Bummie,” Jonghyun said, Kibum smiled back at him. 

“Well, if it’s Valentine’s Day, let’s go to the movies tonight,” Kibum proposed. Jonghyun smiled, “That sounds great.”

 

It was halfway through the movie and Kibum was getting a bit chilly. He eyed Jonghyun. Jonghyun met his eyes and smiled softly before focusing back on the screen. Kibum decided to just do it and lifted up the armrest and snuggled against Jonghyun’s side. Out of habit, Jonghyun reached behind Kibum and wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him there and Key leaned against him gladly. It was a while before Jonghyun dared to even glance down at Kibum. This felt so unreal, he had to blink back tears. 

When the movie ended and the credits started to roll, Kibum sat up again. Jonghyun squeezed Kibum’s hip before pulling his arm back. Again it was more out of habit than he intended to do it. He didn’t regret it either when he saw the small blush appearing on Kibum’s cheeks. Back before Kibum’s accident he was so used to Jonghyun’s touches it was hard to make him blush. Jonghyun gazed lovingly at Kibum, even when he looked back he did not stop staring. Kibum gave him a playful push, not sure how to react to it. 

“Let’s go,” Kibum said. Jonghyun stood up and waited for Kibum to the same. He held out his hand for Kibum to take it. Kibum hesitated for a second but then took Jonghyun’s hand and locked fingers with him, a grin appearing on Jonghyun’s face in reply.

When they arrived at Kibum’s house he turned around to face Jonghyun. 

“I am so glad to have met you again today,” Kibum said. Jonghyun smiled. 

“I guess it’s time to say goodbye,” Jonghyun said, hesitated for a second but then leaned in for a small peck. When he leaned away again however, Key pulled him back in and kissed him deeper. They leaned back and Key looked down for a second. 

“You could just come in too, you know if you want,” Kibum said. 

“Sure,” Jonghyun replied. Key smiled and pulled Jonghyun up the stairs into his home. 

Jonghyun sat down on the couch, waiting for Kibum to join him.

“You have a very nice home,” Jonghyun said, looking around the living room.

“Stop talking,” Kibum said, reappearing in the living room. 

“What?” Jonghyun asked puzzled, as Kibum approached him.

“I said, that you needed to stop talking,” Kibum said, pushing Jonghyun down on the couch and straddling him. 

“I guess we are picking up where we left off,” Jonghyun smiled happily. Kibum shot him a look, it wasn’t a nice one but yet it didn’t fail to make Jonghyun’s heart flutter.

“Not exactly, but we can’t start from the bottom either, I don’t have time for that. Especially if it’s going to take you that long again…” Kibum said, “besides, we weren’t that far anyway, we never got much further than kissing…”

“Bum, will you just quit talking and kiss me?” Jonghyun asked. Since he was being straddled by Kibum he didn’t really have the option to move. They locked eyes.

“Well, you don’t have to ask me that twice,” Kibum asked, leaning down and kissing Jonghyun hard. Jonghyun pulled Kibum closer and licked his lips. He willingly opened his mouth and answered the kiss eagerly. 

A little bit later, Kibum was lying with his head on Jonghyun’s chest and Jonghyun was just happy to have him there. His stomach was filled with butterflies and his heart was beating rapidly and happily.

“Wow, Jjong, your heart is going like crazy,” Kibum commented, shifting his ear closer to Jonghyun’s heart. Jonghyun blushed but smiled. Kibum looked up with a grin. “Jjong, is it because of me,” Key asked, slightly teasing. 

“You know,” Jonghyun told him. Key shook his head innocently.

“Nope, I don’t,” Kibum asked, lying back down, listening to Jonghyun’s heart beat and relaxing breath.

“Oh shut up, Bum, you know I love you,” Jonghyun said. And Kibum could actually hear Jonghyun’s heart speed up the moment he said it. He looked up, tears barely spilling out.

“I thought I’d never hear you say it,” Kibum replied. Jonghyun reached out to lace fingers with Kibum’s. 

“I regret not saying it before,” Jonghyun admitted. Kibum squeezed Jonghyun’s hand.

“Say it many more times and we will be alright,” Kibum said, kissing Jonghyun softly before lying back down. 

“Bum, do you love me?”

“Of course I do.”


End file.
